


What If We Don't Live Forever ?

by Nora_335



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_335/pseuds/Nora_335
Summary: Art for Nina Bluesky beautiful work "What If We Don't Live Forever ?"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 17
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	What If We Don't Live Forever ?

**Author's Note:**

> I'va had the pleasure to make a fanart for this super cool fanfic and amazing author !


End file.
